A Western Fairy Tale
by Legi
Summary: What if Durarara was a Western? All it takes is for the desert dust to kick up, the city to get too small for two of us and a headless biker to trade in her helmet for a Stetson. Time to saddle up.
1. Prolouge: The Duel

Prolouge: The Duel

* * *

_The story began as thing usually do in the Wild West, with a duel at high noon…_

The stranger came into town on a black horse which was breathing heavily in exhaustion as if it had been pushed on for many days.

His patched up top hat, his brown hair, clothes, boots and yellow bandana wrapped around his mouth were covered in the thick, red dust of the desert.

The people of the town had already barred their doors and windows and were either looking through the cracks of their defenses in bated breath or were cowering in the far back of their homes.

The town was a appeared like ghost town saves for the one youth standing near the clock tower in the center of town, facing the stranger on the horse almost defiantly.

He was about the same age as the stranger, with black hair, a bowler hat, and a badge in the shape of a star on his chest.

The stranger got off his horse, his spurs clanked when his feet hit the ground.

He pushed up his top hat and his eyes squinted, looking intently at the badge worn by the youth.

He finally spoke.

"You Sheriff Izaya of this town?" It was a simple question but his voice had a threatening edge to it.

The youth shook his head.

"I'm not. I'm the deputy, people here call me Mikado." he said eyeing the stranger wearily.

The stranger cocked his head quizzically for a second, straightened out and said,

"I don't have any business with you. Bring out the Sheriff."

The deputy who called Mikado, shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that." his hand lowered toward his holster where the hammer of a colt flashed, reflecting the rays of the sun high above their heads.

"You challenging me to duel deputy?" said the stranger. It seemed as though he was smiling though it was impossible to tell for sure do to the bandana around his mouth.

Even so, his hand too was naturally going for his holster.

"I don't want any trouble but I have a duty to protect the peace of this town and its people." His eyes were ablaze with strong intent.

"It's your grave deputy." the stranger said, he looked up at the clock, "how about we draw when the bell tolls?"

The two adversaries stared at each other, their eyes unblinking as they flexed their fingers in anticipation.

Bong,

The town's clock rang to mark the coming of 12 o clock.

High noon.

At once the two youths' hands were a blur of motion.

Bang.

Mikado clutched his hand.

The pistol he had held up a heartbeat ago was now spinning in an arch toward the clock tower.

Bong.

It was all over before even the second toll of the bell.

The stranger lifted his smoking gun at his hip parallel to the helpless deputy's head.

"You gotta shoot from the hip." he said, "Not that that advice is gonna help you now."

He smiled.

"It was a real shame Deputy you might have had some promise but now," he shot off the deputies boulder hat clean off his head, "your just cannon fodder, huh?" He continued cocking his gun again, "Biding time so that Sheriff can escape or something? Very noble of you. To bad the one your trying to protect isn't worth all that."

He fired another shot grazing Mikado's cheek. Mikado felt a trickle of blood flowing down his face.

"Now what should I do?"

Without waiting for a reply he threw his head back and shouted filling the entire town with his voice., "Izaya you coward! Bring out Saki or I'll blast your deputy's head off!"

He turned toward Mikado, "Let's see how much your boss cares about you, aye?"

With his gun still level with Mikado's head his eyes darted around the town.

A few thing felt strange to him. The sheriff, a man called Izaya Orihara had called him to this town in a note. "Be there by High noon or I cant guarantee you'll ever see your love again." He was expecting the man Izaya to be the one standing in the center of town brandishing a revolver. Instead the deputy was the one in the center of town and the sheriff was no where to be seen.

Where could he be.

He looked up at the clock tower to see how much time had passed

From the top a glint of metal caught his eyes.

"Shi…"

Before he could raise his gun or even finish his curse a bullet went straight through his gut.

His gun fell from his hands. And he collapsed.

Lying face down on the ground he swore to himself.

How could he be so stupid?! It was all a set up!

He struggled to get back up when another went through his right leg.

He let out a shout of pain.

As his vision started to cloud he thought he saw the deputy running toward him.

Guess this is the end of the line, he thought.

Sorry Saki...

And then everything went black.

* * *

From the top of the clock tower the gunman lowered the scope of his rifle from his eye after seeing that the stranger had collapsed.

He looked down on the stranger, now being propped up by the deputy.

The gunman let out a smirk.

His sheriff's badge glinted in the sun.

"Welcome to Baggerstown Mr. Masaomi."

* * *

**_So against my better judgement I have started another fanfic. Personally I blame playing to much red dead redemption but I've decided to make it a Western. Ikebokuro has become Baggerstown mostly because i just took the "bukuro" from Ikebukuro meaning "bag" and just incorporated it in the name (Meh sometimes unoriginality works). I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic as much as i hope to enjoy writing it XD. Comments and suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading the beginning of this long tale!_**


	2. Honest Man's Blues

Chapter 1: Honest Man's Blues

* * *

"Hey, cheer up deputy it's not that bad."

The man said to Mikado his one good eye peering at him sympathetically.

He was in his 30's and had black hair slightly long in the back with a scruff around the chin for not shaving for a few days. He wore a black wide flat-brimmed hat and a black duster with two bandoliers underneath, one over each shoulder.

Mikado didn't look up from his glass.

"A bandit not only beat me in a duel but shot my gun out of my hand. Why is that not so bad?"

He took a swig and pounded the empty glass on the table. The beer cooled his parched mouth and lifted off tsome of the burden that had been crushing down on him.

"Wow, easy on the drink there." his companion warned.

Mikado turned to him and pointed at his deputy's badge.

"See this Mr. Kadota? It means I'm the only thing this city has for defense against people like him." he gestured toward the jail house on the opposite of the saloon where the stranger lied.

"If I can't beat one bandit what's the point of me?! I might as well hand in my resignation to Sheriff Izaya and head back up North!"

"Look, don't beat yourself up over this. The sheriff got him right?"

"Yes… thankfully."

Kadota winked at Mikado, or he blinked, it was hard to tell with his eyepatch.

"Besides if he escapes again me and my gang will be more than enough to take him." He pointed to the back of the bar where 3 figures were playing poker.

One of them waved a fist at them. Mikado was pretty sure it was clutching a stick of dynamite.

Mikado stared back into his glass now empty from his last swig.

"But you guys can't stay forever."

Kadota and his gang were bounty hunters who Sheriff Izaya had brought to take out a group of bandits called the Yellow Scarves that were based in an old fort just off the county line. Apparently they attacked in the middle of the night smashing a horse drawn carriage through the barricaded doors of the camp taking the bandits by surprise. They successfully caught most of them and sent them up the river.

"No we can't, but he'll be long gone by the time we make tracks, probably be on the first boat north."

"I hope so." Mikado looked up from his glass at Kadota.

A large black hand reached for Mikado's glass, it was the bartender, Simon, an immigrant from Russia who had started a saloon there a few years prior. He was a giant in every sense of the word. Mikado had never seen a grizzly bear but he was sure this man was bigger than that. Even his personality seemed larger than life; he always had a smile on his face and a kind word even when breaking up bar fights.

"More drink?" he asked with his usual cheerful smile.

Mikado was about to push his glass up when Kadota swiftly covered it with his hat.

"I think you've had enough."

Mikado did not think he had enough, however he did not have the time to express his opinion because it was interrupted by the sound of the saloon doors creaking back and forth as they were pushed open.

Standing in the doorway blocking the sunlight was a man with black hair contrasting heavily with the white Stetson he wore on his head. Even in the backlight of the sun Mikado could see his red eyes gleaming with a strange almost mystical fire.

His spurs attached to his raw-hide boots clanked as he took a step into the saloon.

"I'm sorry," he smirked, "am I disturbing your drinking?"

The man shifted his weight slightly and light glimmered over the edge of his Sheriff's badge pinned to his black, fur trimmed vest.

"I was just about done sir." said Mikado.

Izaya patted him on the head as one would pat a small puppy, "Good, then get over to the jail and watch over the prisoner while I have a talk with Mr. Kadota here."

Mikado picked up his bowler hat which was lying on the counter, tipped it at the bartender Simon and Kadota and walked out of the saloon.

His fists clenched as he entered the jail. The prisoner was huddled in a corner of his cell, the sunlight flowing through the barred window painting stripes on him. He had been like that ever since he woke up, head between his arms, legs up to his chest muttering one word.

Saki.

Mikado walked over to the far end of the jail eying the cell as he went and rummaged around a cupboard. He emerged after a minute with a piece of cornbread and dried beef which he put on a plate and pushed into the small opening at the bottom of the cell's door.

The prisoner didn't move.

He peered into the cell.

"Hey, your foods there so eat it up."

The prisoner made no reply.

"Hey!"

Still no reply.

Mikado sighed and looked around the jail.

His eyes fell on a rusty pail of water under the wooden table in the middle of the jail.

* * *

**I have two apology to make. My long hiatus was due to studying for a test that was coming up. I apologize to those who waited patiently for new releases. I also decided on focusing on this story and A Walk Down Memory Lane. This is due to me having sever turmoil on how to progress the plot of Kill the Russian and A Blade in the Dark. I sincerely apologize to all that were following those two and I promise to update once I think of an ending that isn't a cop out. Thanks for reading and as always and please post comments and suggestions freely.**


	3. Rude Awakenings

Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings

* * *

Masaomi was dead.

Or at least he thought he was.

One moment he was shot, his blood dampening the dirt of some strange town, the next he lying in a field of tall yellow grass swaying in the wind.

He lifted his body and poked his head out over the grass.

All he could see was the endless field extending far beyond the horizon.

He thought about standing up, but what for? Where would he go?

He lied back down in the grass.

The sky was blue.

Blue…

He felt he was forgetting something. Something… important.

He stood up frantically.

"Saki!"

Suddenly the field disappeared and he was swallowed up by a wave of water.

He sputtered.

And his eyes snapped open.

"So your finally up." a voice said.

Masomi squinted as his eyes got use to the light. Little black spots danced across his vision.

"Your foods on the plate" the voice continued ringing in Masaomi's ears, "It's the only food you'll get till noon so eat up."

Masaomi brushed his dripping hair out of his eyes as he tried to get up. He winced as a sharp pain hit him in the side.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. That bullet wound hasn't fully healed yet."

The word "bullet wound" echoed around Masaomi's head. He peered under his shirt and his eyes widened in shock. There was a patch of charred, discolored flesh on his left side.

The voice seemed to notice his horror.

"The local doctor went missing a few days back so we didn't have the knowhow to treat it so we burnt it shut. Thankfully the bullet went straight through you and didn't seem to hit anything important. Maybe it'll teach you a lesson."

Masomi looked back up his vision was almost fully clear. He was sitting in a cramped room with bars on two sides and solid brick on the others. Sitting outside the bars on a stool was a youth with black hair and a bowler hat. His dark brown eyes stared at him quizzically. It took Masomi time to recall who he was.

"You're…"

"The deputy you disarmed and attempted to kill." he said it with no emotion as if he was talking about a discussion he had with his friend or what he bought at the general store the other day.

"Where the hell…"

"You're in the town jail."

"Jail?"

"Jail. You know the place criminals like you go when they've crossed the law once too many times?"

The deputy looked at him coldly as he said the word criminal, making Masaomi feel uncomfortable.

"I ain't no criminal."

"I beg to differ."

Masaomi looked around. He and the deputy were the only ones in the jail.

He glared at the deputy, "Where's Saki?"

"Who?"

From the sincere look of confusion on the deputy's face he could tell he knew nothing.

"Fine, where's Izaya then?"

"The Sheriff is busy but I'm sure even if he was here he'd have no time for scum like you."

So know he was degraded from "criminal" to "scum". Masaomi was starting to hate the deputy.

"Kidnapping someone's fiancé to use as bait ain't very noble either, is it?"

The deputy shrugged.

"How the sheriff got you is none of my business nor does it make you anymore righteous. Does it, Kid Masamoi?"

The deputy stood up from his stool and put his face right up to the bars of Masaomi's cell.

"12 bank robberies, 8 stage coach robberies and 3 train robberies not only that but your responsible for the death of 5 men…"

"I didn't mean for them to die! If you lot had held up your side of the…"

He tried to get up but a pain radiated from his leg and he crashed to the ground.

The deputy watched him, his eyes void of sympathetically.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, murder is murder."

Masaomi, struggling to get back up, glared up at him.

"I didn't kill you, did I?"

The deputy squatted to match Masaomi's eye level.

"No you didn't."

He smiled but his smile was cold and bitter.

"Guess I was lucky."

Masaomi managed to smile back through gritted teeth.

"Luck ain't got nothing to do with it."

He was satisfied to see the Deputies smile drop into a scowl.

* * *

**I don't know anything about gun wounds or treating them so if i have an inaccuracy in here or any time afterwards please tell me. Comments and suggestions are welcome!**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
